


Daddy Issues

by ___aaachi (tehbyulteh)



Series: Chaldea/Daily [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Chaldea is a mess, Daddy Issues, F/M, Jekyll is a good boy-space-friend, mordred has daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/___aaachi
Summary: Mordred has daddy issues; and Henry somehow helps her with that?
Relationships: Jekyll | Assassin/Mordred | Saber of Red, Mordred | Saber of Red & Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Mordred | Saber of Red/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Lancer
Series: Chaldea/Daily [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654987
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Daddy Issues

As to why Nero Claudius is blasting "Into the Unknown" next-door, Mordred will never know. But as to why Henry Jekyll is here, in her room, reading a book while sipping tea is a bigger mystery. Mordred knows why SHE'S here, you know, since Lady Samantha, her master, summoned her male father, she personally avoided contact with him. Let's pretend that having three fathers and two others who look like her female father isn't already heavy. 

Well, that was her case. What's up with Jekyll, Mordred will not know unless she asks. 

She poked him at the side. "Oi, why are you here?" Medb, who was her roommate, ironically, since they were summoned in the same day, is out to have lunch, since she and the master went farming with Lord Carlos, the Lady's fiancee, and his Cu Alter. "Don't you have work to do?" 

Henry shook his head. "I either have to hang out with you or Hans." 

She raised a brow at him confused. "HAH? But aren't you two close?" 

Henry smiled. "Close enough to hold a conversation, maybe. But close enough to stay in a room to read? No, I'm afraid not." 

"Geez, too many words." 

T here was an awful lot of silence between them, only flipping pages audible between the two servants .  “Mordred," He  s uddenly called her out. "Aren't you happy that your father's here?" 

Mordred, who was laying down on her bed, jolted up and glared at him. "You do realize that I killed him, right?" 

"Yes, but you're not going to kill him here, are you?" He pushed up his glasses and shot her a look. "And you did not answer my question." 

She grunted. "I'm not. He's just some other guy who will think of me as the reason for his death." 

"Ah, so you do have daddy issues." 

Mordred's brain stopped functioning. How can somebody, as poised, prim and proper as Henry Jekyll say words like that? He's not even in Berserker form! "Assassin , Doctor Henry Jekyll, where on hell did you pick those words up?!" 

"Merlin said he was browsing through the master's pocket books, and he saw that the word 'daddy issues' would work nicely for you." That perverted caster. Mordred thought to herself, reminding to unleash her Noble Phantasm the next time the master wants a practice match. 

“Oi, Henry, want to give it a go?” She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled. “What are you laughing about?” 

Henry smiled at her a little. “Hyde wants to come out right now just to tell you to look up  **_ daddy issues  _ ** online.” He said, referring to the berserker within him. He stood up and took his book. “I’m going to get lunch. Archer seems to be cooking hamburgers.” 

Mordred groaned. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

••

Mordred came from Medusa’s library, to Shakespeare’s, then to Hans’. At this point, it’s confirmed that Mordred  **_ does not  _ ** have daddy issues, Merlin is just an asshole. Like come on! All Mordred wants is that her father praise her a bit. Even just a little bit. That doesn’t qualify her as someone who has daddy issues! 

After Hans kicked her out of his room, Mordred  **_ finally  _ ** decided to get some lunch; or an early dinner, at this point. It’s waaay past lunchtime, and she swore she should’ve gotten lunch with Henry. When she got to the cafeteria, she saw the headless guy on the big, blue dog and she wonders how he gets food in his stomach, then she noticed Asagami and Ishtar, probably dishing about something, or someone, but if it was modern high school, those two were the it girls. Those were the only two in the cafeteria, so Mordred was left with no choice, she sat on the barstool. “Father’s boyfriend!” 

The tall, tan, and white-haired archer, Heroic Spirit Emiya, with his trademark pink apron, greeted Mordred with a frown. “For the last time, Mordred, I am not dating any of your fathers.” 

“Please, Archer. Is that really such a horrible idea?” Mordred flinched when she heard her father’s deeply feminine voice. It’s her dark father with the big boobs, Lancer Alter. “Mordred.” She came out wearing a white apron, totally contrasting. 

“Father.” Mordred bowed a little, not meeting her father’s eyes. It didn’t take long before she felt a warm hand on her head. She hears metal, but it’s still warm. 

“Eat up. I had Archer save you some spicy ramen.” When Mordred felt her father’s hands retract, she looked up to meet her eyes. 

“Didn’t you have burgers?” She asked, with utter confusion. 

Lancer Artoria Alter blinked. “I need to go feed my horse. Excuse me, Mordred, Emiya.” The King dashed out of the cafeteria, making Emiya sigh. 

“I can’t believe she took Nitocris’ apron with her.” He smiled at Mordred. “She forced me out of my slumber to make you ramen. Be nicer to your father.” He removed his apron and glanced at Asagami and Ishtar. “Anyway, I have to go to those two, think you can clean up on your own?” Mordred’s brain stopped for the second time today. Her father? No, one of her fathers? Asked Archer to make her dinner? “Mordred?” 

Mordred nodded quietly. “Yes.” 

Emiya smiled and gave Mordred a pat on the shoulder. “See ‘ya.” Then he left her, all alone, still contemplating. 

But her contemplating silence didn’t last long. She felt something cold on her head. Something really cold. She was going to punch whosoever it was, but when she looked up, she met another pair of golden eyes. It’s her other alter father, Artoria Pendragon Saber. “Drink it.” Saber Alter frowned then headed out as she set the can of soda on the counter. So many questions are running through her head, she doesn’t know where to start. 

As the Alter’s silhouette disappeared from the cafeteria, confusion only grew as the Saber Artoria Pendragon came into the kitchen, pulled something from the chiller and place it on top of the counter. It’s coffee jelly; and now Mordred is highly confused. “Have this for dessert, Mordred.” 

Mordred raised a brow. “Is something up, Father? I’m confused, everyone is nice to me.” 

Artoria frowned. “My son, rather, in this world, my daughter, is having digestive problems. Us, as your father and mothers, in this world, need to care for you. Is that not a normal thing to do?” 

“But I am not?” 

Artoria raised a brow. “Hm? Really?” She turned around and began walking away. “Is Asterios wrong?” Then she began muttering to herself quietly as she left the room, confusing the hell out of Mordred, who just wanted to eat her early dinner properly. 

••

It’s almost eight and Medb still isn’t back from wheresoever she is. Mordred thinks Medb went with the other riders for the caster enhancement farming, but it’s already late; the Lady goes to sleep at ten. 

Anyway, whether Medb comes back tonight or not, Mordred shouldn’t be bothered. She slid on her bed, put her night light on, and pulled her blanket to her chest. This day was extremely weird. Maybe she  **_ does  _ ** have daddy issues, but it’s not that strong. Maybe? Maybe not? 

She heard her door creak, and she thought it’s probably just Medb. But to her surprise, she’s she heard metal chiming against each other.  ** NO. FUCKING. WAY.  **

She pretended to be asleep as she heard a chair being pulled to her bedside. She felt warm hands stroking her head, humming a small lullaby. “I’m glad the Mordred here is a girl.” That masculine voice is owned by her father, the male father. “And I’m glad you found yourself a good boyfriend.” 

** A good-fucking-what?!  **

Mordred’s eyes went wide. “A fucking what?” 

“Language, Mordred.” Arthur smiled at her before standing up, tucking her in her bed, and planting a kiss on her forehead. “Sleep tight, dear.” 

Third kill. 

Whatever the fuck is happening today, Mordred will never know. Her fathers are weird. 

Well, maybe she  **_ does  _ ** have daddy issues

* * *

**_ Chaldea/Extra _ **

> I t was lunchtime and Henry Jekyll left Mordred to have lunch with Asterios and Euryale. After Mordred and the London servants, they’re literally the only servants he’s close with. They sat next to the table filled with Arthurs/Artorias. He groaned as he sat next to Asterios. “Doctor.... what.... wrong....” Asterios tried. 
> 
> “I think Mordred is suffering from indigestion or something.” As if that was a magic phrase, everybody from the table next to them sounded like they were listening in. It’s Hyde’s enhanced smell that’s looming in. The Arthurs are listening. “She hasn’t eaten since the morning, and I’m honestly worried about her.” 
> 
> Euryale blinked. “Isn’t she always like that?” She stuffed a slice of the burger in her mouth. “Skipping meals? Even Emiya brings her lunch in her room sometimes.” 
> 
> “Yes, it’s worrisome.” Henry stopped in his words when he heard a tray landing gently next to him. With a shining aura around him, the male Arthur smiled at him. “Oh, Saber.” 
> 
> “Hello, um, Assassin?” He nodded at Henry’s group in acknowledgement. “You were saying something about my daughter?” 
> 
> Oh. 


End file.
